


To Care for a Lover

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Westeros, Tenderness, Worried Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Yes, why do you ask?”Sandor knew that he had to pick his words with care, Sansa still looked on the edge of a breakdown, her work had been quite stressful these past couple of weeks and it had not helped that he had not been home until today. It hurt seeing his Little bird so worn down. “Because,” he said thinking over his words. “Because Little bird, you’re wearing two different shoes.”
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	To Care for a Lover

Sandor just watched as Sansa arrived home from work and all but collapsed on their sofa.

“Sansa,” he spoke, slow and carefully. He knew that stressed Sansa was weepy Sansa. “Are you well?”

Sansa gave a tiny smile when their dogs, Lady and Stranger all but climbed atop of her on the sofa, she scratched their heads gently and cooed. “Yes, why do you ask?”

Sandor knew that he had to pick his words with care, Sansa still looked on the edge of a breakdown, her work had been quite stressful these past couple of weeks and it had not helped that he had not been home until today. It hurt seeing his Little bird so worn down. “Because,” he said thinking over his words. “Because Little bird, you’re wearing two different shoes.”

Sansa froze in place, then slowly turned down and looked at her feet. On her left foot, there was a sky blue heel, on her right a white one. Then she let a shuddering breath. “...No one told me.” Her voice trembled.

Sandor rushed forward and shooed the dogs, pulling Sansa into his arms. “It’s fine, I’m sure no one noticed Little bird, people can be idiots and miss things.”

Sansa nodded on his chest, cuddling close. “Still, rude.”

Sandor snorted. “Yes, but come, why don’t we order in? Anything that you want, and we’ll watch one of those romantic movies that you love so much. I’ll make you tea or hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better,” Sansa’s voice shook and her eyes were watery. “But I’d love some pizza, extra cheese.”

Sandor nodded and pulled his phone. “One pepperoni pizza with extra cheese coming right up, anything else Little bird?”

Sansa wiped her tears away, “Lemon cupcakes? My favorite shop delivers…”

Sandor’s face broke into a grin. “Sure, lemon cupcakes it is.”

“Thanks for spoiling me,” Sansa said and kissed his cheek.

“Anything for you Little bird. Anything at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you guys enjoy, don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
